We Aren't Of This World
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Takira *me* and my friend Hozumi get transported to the Gundam world! We even get our own Gundams! What fun! Plus there'll be some romance between us and the Gundam characters. Lots of fun and bashing and some yaoi! *Hey! Gimme back my gun! Duo!*
1. Chapter 1

We Are Not Of This World DISCLAIMERS: No we don't own Gundam! So don't sue! If you noticed that I said "we" that's cuz I have a co-author for this fic. Thanx for the help Nanashi Senshi No Hikari! Sorry if teh profile looks weird. I dunno how to keep them together without spaces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Original Character Profile  
  
Takira Zanichiwa  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Age: 15  
  
Eye Color: Ice blue  
  
Hair Color: Light brown  
  
Height: 5' 4  
  
Weight: 107 lb.  
  
State: California  
  
Gundam Name: OceanBlaze  
  
  
  
Hozumi Tsuikonu  
  
Age: 21  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Hair Color: Jet black  
  
Eye Color: Ocean blue  
  
Height: 5' 6  
  
Weight: 117 lb.  
  
State: Texas  
  
Gundam Name: Grieving Shadow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Hozumi's on! Finally!" Click.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: wuss up?  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: nuthin much, just sharpenin my katana  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: koo  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: what r u doin?  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: listening to sum music and looking at a gundam site  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: i'm putting my model together in between sharpening my sword  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: u and ur sword  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: aw, so what? it'll come in handy one day, mark my words  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: psh, i mock ur words shaksphere, or however the hell u spell it  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: Ahem,it is *Shakespeare* ,and go on ahead and mock, but when u r defenseless in some..err.. bad situation, you'll wish u hadn't!  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: uh huh, suuuuuuuuure  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: until that day cums, i'll keep mocking ya  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: well, i hope it comes soon, so I can start mockin u  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: wateva  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: "wateva" is ur whole attitude on life, anywayz, anything else interesting happenin over there?  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: nope, cept i might go join a gang fight soon  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: round 7 or sumthin  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: those gang things r bad news, I wish I was dere though, never seen one  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: well, sometimes, I hear people get killed, why would you wanna be in one of those things, I've never been to one cause my neightborhood is real quiet.......  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: iz that supposed 2 scare me?  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: well, not really, I am just worried, thats all, u know me, I am always worried, heh  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: look, jus cuz ur cuzin got hurt in one doesnt mean i will  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: well, u never know, you really shouldn't risk it, his ribs are still healing from dat u know........  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: hope he feelz better soon  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: yeah, I hope so too, he iz trying to get into dat real fancy college and he needs dat basketball scholarship to get in you know.......  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: and without his arm...........  
  
*beop* (no one sends any messages for bout 20 seconds)  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: ey, u there?  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: yeah, I just think I heard something, maybe iz just the coffee dis morning..........  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: wat? no way  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: i heard sumthin jus now too!  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: really? maybe iz just a coincidence........  
  
*beop*  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: i jus heard it again!  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: Uhhhh, not possible, there it goes again!  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: iz it jus me  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: or iz it gettin louder?  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: Errrr, I dun like dis.........  
  
GaNgStAcHiK gYeA: me neither  
  
NanashiAnatsusha: wth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takira screamed was never heard for a black void had opened in front of her and swallowed her up. There was no sign of anyone there except the computer, which had remained on and showed the last conversation Takira had.  
  
Takira was barely unconcious when she landed on cold hard metal. She struggled to open her eyes as light came pouring in from a hatch. A silhouetted figure blocked out the light as he approached her. A taller figure followed.  
  
"There's a body in here," the first figure said. He looked more closely at Takira. His eyes widened in shock. "It's a girl!" The second figure went over to them and Takira's blue eyes met dark green ones.  
  
"She's barely concious," he said. Takira felt herself being lifted. The figure grunted under her weight. "We'll take her to the safe house to see if she's okay." The first figure nodded. The last thing Takira remembered as being taken somewhere before darkness claimed her.  
  
Takira groaned as her eyes slowly opened. "She's awake," someone said.  
  
"Where am I?" Takira asked groggily. Her hands went instantly to her pockets of her army pants (or camouflage pants) without thinking. Her weapons had been removed.  
  
"Are you okay miss?" the voice asked. That sounded like Quatre in Gundam WIng, Takira thought. Wait a minute... Takira quickly sat up and stared at the young man sitting on a chair next to her. Her mouth fell open.  
  
"Quatre?" she said in disbelief. Now it was his turn to be open mouthed.  
  
"How did you know my name?" he asked. Takira blinked and looked beside her and saw Trowa. Eep! Takira forced herself to look at Quatre and answer his question. It wasn't much of an answer.  
  
"I know all of you," she said simply. "You, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Heero." Quatre's eyes widened.  
  
"And how is it you know all of this?" a deep voice questioned from the doorway. They all turned to see Heero with a gun pointed in Takira's direction. Takira sighed.  
  
"Put the gun away Heero. I ain't that dangerous," she said with smile. He raised an eyeborow.  
  
"You speak a little strange," Quatre commented. He thought a moment. "American?" Takira nodded.  
  
"Asian American." Quatre nodded. Duo then came in. He smiled when he saw her awake.  
  
"So, finally awake?" he asked flirtatiously. Takira smiled evilly.  
  
"Don't let Hilde hear you flirting, Duo," she said innocently. Duo's smiled disappeared in shock.  
  
"How did you...?" he was unable to complete his question. Quatre laughed. Duo scowled. Wufei then joined them in the room.  
  
"Onna's awake?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. And I prefer you use English instead of Japanese, Wufei. I can understand Japanese very well, but I prefer English," Takira said. Wufei stared at her as if she was crazy. Takira sighed. "Will you guys stop doing that? I've been getting weird looks all day." Wufei seemed to shake off the trance of confusion from his head. He scowled at her.  
  
"By the way, I am Takira," she informed. Quatre and Duo nodded as the others didn't show any acknowledgements.  
  
"Well, the other person is starting to wake up," he informed his comrades.  
  
"Another person?" Takira asked. The others turned to leave her room. Takira dimly remembered that her friend had heard the same sound at the same moment she did. Takira quickly threw off the covers and followed them out the door.  
  
She found a man about the age of twenty one, lying in another bed. He looked as if he had just woken up. She observed him before asking," Hozumi?" He turned to stared at her for a moment. He then nodded.  
  
"Takira?" he asked. She nodded in response. He eyed the other boys warily. He turned his gaze back to her, eyes asking. She nodded as the boys watched their silent conversation. Hozumi sighed. He felt his pockets of his trench coat and felt nothing. He gave a death glare to Gundam boys.  
  
"I'd like my weapons back if you please," he said cooly. Takira was then reminded of her own weapons.  
  
"And mine if you please," she added.  
  
"Don't think so. We need to know why you're here and what those weapons are for," Duo said. Takira slammed her palm to her forehead with a groan.  
  
"You better return his katana before something bad happens," she warned. "He's never without it."  
  
"That's too bad," Duo said. Takira turned to see flames burning in his eyes as Hozumi jumped out of the bed and lunged at Duo.  
  
"Where's my katana!?" he demanded. He had Duo on the ground with his arm to his back. Hozumi had his elbows at Duo's back.  
  
"Ow! That hurts!" Duo shouted. Heero had his gun back out and pointed it at Hozumi. Takira saw this and swiftly removed the gun from Heero. He had no time to react as she knocked him down and took the gun.  
  
"Tsk tsk. Never let your guard down Heero," she said. "Usually, I wouldn't care if you pulled out a gun on someone, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to shoot him," Takira said gesturing to Hozumi. He and Duo were at each others throat at that time.  
  
Takira sighed and plucked Hozumi from the fight and shoved him onto the bed. "Enough fighting." He glared at her, but she shrugged. "Twenty one years old and still an idiot," she muttered to herself. Hozumi had heard her remark and gave an even deadlier glare. Takira was apparently unfazed.  
  
She tossed the gun back to Heero and leaned against the wall. "As I said before, he is never without his katana." Wufei nodded and returned the katana to Hozumi. He understood the need for a katana. Hozumi grabbed at his katana and rubbed it muttering something about hurting his poor baby. Takira rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like my weapons back as well," she said coldly.  
  
"How do we know you aren't going to try anything?" Duo asked suspiciously. Takira sighed again.  
  
"Well, if I had wanted to harm you, I would've used the gun I took from Heero," she said with a smirk. She was rewarded with Heero's famous Death Glare that didn't do much.  
  
Trowa nodded and threw her her weapons, which were two daggers, two uzi's (Co A/N: It's a gun), and a slim samurai sword with a strap on it's sheath. Quatre eyed her weapons with curiosity.  
  
"What were you doing with all those weapons?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to join a gang fight before I was brought here," Takira said.  
  
"A gang fight with a sword?" Duo asked incrediously. He knew how gang fights in America went. Takira shrugged.  
  
"Well, there are mostly Asians fighting, so I thought, why not use something traditional?" she said with a smile.  
  
"I'd like the rest of my weapons back too if you don't mind," Hozumi said. Trowa handed him his three-piece sniper, which Hozumi placed back in his trench coat.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Takira asked. Hozumi shrugged.  
  
"How about telling us how you got here." It wasn't a request. Takira looked warily at Heero and nodded. She sat on the floor and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Well, first of all, we aren't from this world," she said. The Gundam boys looked at her strangely, but she ignored their looks and continued with her explanation. "In our world, you boys are one of the most popular anime shows. That's how I knew all of you."  
  
"T.V. show?" Duo asked. He smiled. "Cool!"  
  
"Yup, you even have a fan club. Many in fact," Takira said with amusement. "All of you do."  
  
"And which one do you fit into?" Duo asked. Takira blinked.  
  
"None. I have no favorites," she said.  
  
"Liar," Hozumi muttered. Takira threw him and icy Death Glare and he backed off.  
  
"Shut up unless you want me to reveal what fan club you go into," she threatened. It wasn't much, but it was enough.  
  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh."  
  
"Okay. Now what do we do?" Takira asked. "We have no idea how to get back home, and my muscles are getting cramped from not doing anything."  
  
"How did you get here?" Quatre asked.  
  
"A black void appeared in front of me and I was sucked in. I was chatting with this fool online when it happened," she said motioning to Hozumi.  
  
"Same thing happened to me," he said. "What I don't know, is how we ended up here in the safe house. Did we just land in bed or something?"  
  
"I don't think so. I felt cold metal before I blacked out," Takira said. The boys looked at each other.  
  
"You were found in Gundams," Wufei said. "We brought you here." Takira and Hozumi nodded.  
  
"Okay, now that we know that, what will we be doing? We have no place to go or stay," Hozumi said.  
  
"Well, you could probably stay here at the safe house with us," Quatre offered.  
  
"Really?" Takira asked, perking up. Quatre nodded. "Thank you!" She jumped up and hugged him. Quatre blushed at her reaction.  
  
"Wait a minute! We can't let them stay here with us," Wufei protested.  
  
"Why not? We have extra room," Duo said. "Besides, we could use more help. They were found in Gundams, they cam probably pilot them."  
  
"We don't know for sure," Heero stated. They turned to stare at Takira and Hozumi.  
  
"Don't look at me. I dunno if I can pilot it, but if we were brought here and found in Gundams, we probably can," Takira said thoughtfully.  
  
"Who knows," Hozumi said with a shrug.  
  
"So, can we stay?" Takira asked. Heero hesitated a moment before nodding his reply. Wufei looked angry, but did not argue. Trowa was silent.  
  
"Well, you can have the rooms you slept in," Quatre said happily.Takira smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown.  
  
"What about clothes?" she said. Quatre smiled reasurringly.  
  
"Don't worry, you can borrow money from me," he said. Takira nodded her thanks.  
  
"So when do we go get some new clothes?" *sweatdrop*  
  
"I thought you didn't like shopping," Hozumi stated.  
  
"I don't, but it's getting dark soon so I'm gonna need clothes to waer to sleep," Takira said.  
  
"Good point," Hozumi said. Takira rolled her eyes.  
  
"I suppose we could go now," Quatre said uncertainly.  
  
"Really? Thanks Quatre!" Takira exclaimed. She ran out the door. "Hey, coo!" they could hear her say from outside. They went to see what she was talking about.  
  
"Who's is this? Can I ride it?" Takira asked, pointing to a motorcycle in the driveway.  
  
"That's Trowa's," Duo said.  
  
"Oh. Can I ride it? Or do you have another one I could use?" she asked.  
  
"We have another one that no one uses in the garage," Duo said. Takira raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "No, it isn't wrecked or anything." Takira nodded. She and Duo went to get the motorcycle out of the garage as the others debated on who would go and in what. They decided that Quatre and Hozumi would take the car. Duo would go on his motorcycle and the rest stayed home.  
  
"Ready to go?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Lead the way," Takira answered. They drove to the mall and got everything they needed. They arrived shortly back at the safe house.  
  
"Wow, that was a lot faster than I thought it'd be," Duo commented.  
  
"Well, unlike them bitchy preppy girls, I don't take very long. I don't like shopping and when I do shop, I only opick out what's comfortable," Takira said, making it sound like a fact that everyone knew. Duo nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower, so who's gonna make dinner?" Takira asked. "If there aren't any volunteers, I'll make it." Quatre shook his head.  
  
"It's alright, I'll make dinner," he said.  
  
"Well, alright, but I'm gonna help out after I shower okay?" Quatre nodded in response as Takira left to take a shower. That night was peaceful and quiet, compared to what happened in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo sneeked off to the bathroom. There were only two, so he usually claimed one before everyone else. He took so long that the others would try to wake up early to get a bathroom, but ended up using the other one after the other person.  
  
Duo reached the bathroom and heard a noise inside. He blinked. Had someone gotten it before him? He was about to knock when someone spoke from inside.  
  
"I know you're there Duo. I know how long you take so I decided to take my time and claim this bathroom first. Hope you don't mind," came Takira's voice. Duo stared at the closed door in horror.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Co-Author: Aw, why do I have to be the dumb one?  
  
Author: Well, you fit the job description perfectly, so that's your part. You don't need to act that much anyways *hehehehe*  
  
Co-Author: What did you say?  
  
Author: Nothing *innocent*  
  
Co-Author: What did you say?  
  
Author: I told you, nothing. Now hurry up with the next chapter. Can't expect me to do all the work  
  
Hehehehehe, sorry Duo. The next chapter, I'll be the Co- Author and my friend will be the Author! ^_^ You better make it good Hozumi! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hehehe, I own my character, and Nameless Warrior of Darkness owns her character. WE don't claim to own any of the other stuff, so nyah ;- P  
  
(A/N): Iz me, Nanashi (^_^) Hope ya'll like this chappy cause this ones' from me! Hope you also enjoyed the last chappy cause my friend put a lot of effort in! One thing that my friend didn't do totally right, my other weapon wasn't written properly *glares at co-author*, it is a 3-piece sniper *rifle*.  
  
"Awww man, she got here first!!! Now it's prolly gonna take her forever!!!" shouted Duo.  
  
A simultaneous "Shut up" came from Heero, Wufei, and Hozumi who awoke to Duo's wailing over his precious bathroom.  
  
"Oh well, I can still beat you to the other-NOOOO!!!!" screamed Duo once more upon discovering that Hozumi had snatched up the second bathroom while Duo was talking.  
  
"Baka" Wufei grunted while hitting Duo on the head.  
  
The rest of the morning went pretty normally, Duo eventually got a chance to use the bathroom, but because he took so long, he got to the breakfast table WAY later than usual. He found Takira eating the last strip of bacon, and before she could put it in her mouth, he began to tug on it.  
  
"Hey Duo!!! What's the friggin Idea?!?!?!" shouted Takira.  
  
"Dangit, you all ate up all the breakfast, can't you at least spare me a piece of bacon you pig?!?!?!" retorted Duo.  
  
"No, you got here late Mr. Ispendthreehoursonmyhair." She quipped back.  
  
"Ugh, shut up you baka, or I'll finish what I started yesterday." Said Hozumi as he walked in to get himself a bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats (Yum!) and eat his breakfast in peace.  
  
"So Hozumi, what do we do? I mean, it isn't everyday that you get warped into your favorite anime..." said Takira as she ate the last piece of bacon in front of Duo's face in spite.  
  
"I don't really know, say, where are these Gundams of ours anyway?" Hozumi asked her.  
  
"Hm, we can go out and show you, we took the liberty of storing them with the other Gundams." Said Trowa, as Takira visibly tried to pull her attention from his body.  
  
"Hmph, mind showing them to us? I want some proof that this isn't some messed up dream." Hozumi questioned the two pilots.  
  
"Sure" butted in Duo...  
  
And Takira, Hozumi, Duo, and Trowa walked out to the hanger where the Gundams were stored. Hozumi was shocked, to say the least, his Gundam had the most frightening look of them all, with Takira's Gundam standing close in tandem.  
  
His Gundam, "Grieving Shadow" had a Wing Zero esque look to it, but the wings were as sharp as blades, and it had 4 of them. One would almost question how this Gundam could possibly move. With 3 Beam Cannons on the chest, a pair of gattlings on the top of the torso, and a pair in the forearms, the Gundam's deadliness was unmatched. With its active cloak, it could become invisible to sensors and to the eyes, and with two beam sabers, it could hold it's own in melee. Combining a pair of "Beam Transmitters"; which were just small beam cannons mounted in the hand, the Gundam seemingly wouldn't have the energy to power up. The final touch however, was a Huge Particle Gun mounted just under the three rapid-fire beam guns, rounding out the suits weaponry and giving it a punch at all ranges.  
  
OceanBlaze was a cool Blue and Crimson color; the cool blue matched Takira's eyes. It resembled a Gundam styled Taurus, and mounted two beam machine Guns, resembling the pair of Uzi's Takira carried, a Beam sword in a leg Sheath, and a pair of Gattling cannons in the torso. And a huge satellite Cannon on the back that could demolish any mobile suit or even a colony. The radiator fins for the cannon were on the right side of the MS, and a 12 tube homing missile launcher was on the back opposite of the fins. With a pair of Beam Cannons In the forearms, and a large amount of armor, the mobile suit could seemingly withstand any attack and deliver all of the damage, and then some, back to it's foes. With it's high power sensor array, the MS could act as a "spotter" for other MS, and gave it a first- look, first-kill capability.  
  
The two Gundams were clearly only a match for each other; none of the other Gundams could hold a candle to them in any form of combat.  
  
However, Takira had made her growing interest in Trowa obvious to Hozumi, and she was focusing much more on him and his Gundam. He elbowed her lightly to wake her up and avoided a grapple attempt.  
  
"Hehehe, that one always snaps ye out of your daydreams." Said Hozumi while snickering.  
  
"Awww shaddup, anyway, iz time to be heading back." She replied.  
  
"Well, I think Takira and I have seen enough to prove this to not be a dream, lets head on back guys.." Hozumi said to the other two pilots.  
  
They all walked back to Quatre's mansion and split to do their daily activities. Hozumi however, decided to head into town. He put the 3-piece rifle in his room and took a pair of 9 millimeters from the gun case; he figured these would be more useful, he would, after all, be going into a crowded urban environment. And not wanting to steal the car, (and not wanting to go through the trouble of hot wiring it) he took the same motorcycle Takira had used earlier.  
  
Meanwhile, Takira was exploring the house a bit, not realizing that her katana-wielding friend had left to the city. Somehow, she had managed to find her way to the music room, where Trowa and Quatre were sipping tea and looking at their respective musical instruments.  
  
"Would you like something Ms. Takira?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Naaa, nothing yet, and please, drop the "Miss" stuff, makes me feel old." She said a bit over-harshly.  
  
"Well, would you like to listen to a Duet?" Quatre again tried to spark up conversation.  
  
"Sure" replied Takira, taking a seat and allowing the music to carry her cares away...  
  
While in town, Hozumi was touring the city from top to bottom. He stopped by several stores to look at stuff; mostly not buying though. However, he walked into a dark alley of the city, a *BIG* mistake, as thugs awaited him. As he stepped into the back alley, he found several men surrounding a red-headed young lady. He put his hand on his katana to be ready for anything they could throw at him, and began questioning the men: "What are you all doing to this woman?"  
  
"None of yer business shrimp, now butt out!" screamed one of the thugs, a rotund man with bulging arm muscles.  
  
"It is my business if what you are doing to this woman is against her will." Responded Hozumi.  
  
"Yeah? Well, we can change yer mind real quickly, can't we boyz?" said a very slim man, who was apparently the leader.  
  
"Uh-huh" They all said in unison while grinning evilly.  
  
"Please, don't! You'll get yourself killed!" said the young woman.  
  
"Shaddap!" one man said while slapping her clean across the face.  
  
And with that, the last chain of restraint on Hozumi's part was broken, and he broke out into an all out flurry of sword attacks. His blade was always laced with a strong sleeping poison, so he didn't usually need to "kill" his foes per se, unless there wasn't any other option. He simply made skin deep cuts into them and forced them all onto the ground asleep like the babies they represented to society.  
  
"Wh-Wh-Who are you? Please, don't hurt me!" she said.  
  
"It is okay, I am not here to hurt you, what is your name anyway?" asked Hozumi.  
  
"M-My name is Catherine" she then stood up and dusted herself off, "Thank you very much" she said while shaking his hand.  
  
"Okay I'll take you back to- wait a minute, you're Trowa's brother aren't you?" Hozumi said while he walked her to the motorcycle  
  
"Yes, how did you know about my brother?" questioned Catherine.  
  
"Long story, I'll explain on the way back..." Hozumi responded while he revved up the engine.  
  
He practically flew back to the Estate on the motorcycle, which, surprisingly, didn't have Catherine all that scared. She must've ridden on motorcycles with her brother a lot is what he figured. He pulled up the driveway in time to find a none-too-happy Trowa, a puzzled Quatre, and a grinning Takira.  
  
"Hello Trowa, how are you?" asked Catherine as she hopped off the bike.  
  
".. Fine" responded Trowa, "But more to the point, what did HE do to you?" said Trowa pointing at Hozumi.  
  
"More importantly, did you get it on?" snickered Takira.  
  
"He saved me from a group of Thugs, you should be grateful he got there in time!" shouted Catherine exasperatedly.  
  
"We'll just see about him..." Trowa trailed off as he walked back into the house with Quatre and Catherine close behind.  
  
"Awwww, come on, you can share with me Hozumi!!!!" said Takira in an excited whisper.  
  
"I told you, nothing happened you Hentai!!!!!" he said in a loud voice, following the other three.  
  
"Hehehe, it iz always fun to play on his anger like that..." she finished, while walking in, grinning.  
  
(A/N) Well, my chappy prolly sucked, but give us a review anywayz so we can be happy and so we can write better. L8rz all, Ja ne!!!!!!!!  
  
Author: Hehehe, for making me dumb, Ima gonna get u back.  
  
Co-Author: How?!?!  
  
Author: Read, I just introduced the most overprotective, red-headed sister in the whole universe....  
  
Co-Author: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
